Show and Tell
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: This is what happened to Emmett after he and Edward got into the fight in Chapter 16 of KimberleyIonaSmith's "What Didn't Happen Behind Closed Doors. Carlisle has had it. Rated T due to Emmett's foul mouth. Warning contains spanking of a teenage vampire!


**Show and Tell - Bad Idea!**

_This is a scene I put together for my friend KimberleyIonaSmith, who is currently rocking a very different spankfic called "What Didn't Happen Behind Closed Doors". It is an outtake of her story "What Didn't Happen", a different take on the Volterra incident. __She challenged me to think of how it would go if Carlisle had to discipline Emmett for his part in the incident in chapter 16. This is what I came up with and she loved it; so we decided to share it._

_Flashback_

_**Bella POV**_

_Shall we just concentrate on putting you both back together?" Carlisle asked. "Rose, would you mind passing me Emmett's leg?"_

_Rose handed it over. Carlisle examined it carefully, comparing the tear on the limb to that on what Emmett had left of his leg. Satisfied, he carefully held it in place._

_As we watched, Emmett's leg began to knit back together. It was incredible. I could actually see the tears matching together and fusing back in place. Emmett grimaced a bit, "It feels exactly the same as having it torn off," he said, "just a bit slower."_

_Carlisle nodded. "Can I have Edward's arm now please, Bella?" I handed (tee hee!) it to him. As I turned, to go and sit next to Edward, his arm reached out and his right hand grabbed my butt and pinched._

_I screeched; I was pretty sure that I'd have a bruise there tomorrow morning. Carlisle pulled Edward's arm away._

_Carlisle held his arm against his shoulder and we all watched it reattach. Edward winced a bit with the pain. Once it was finally attached, Edward flexed it and moved it about to check that everything was in order. Then he slapped his own hand, obviously irritated with his body for betraying his principles. I laughed at him and kissed the slapped part of his hand. "Be nice," I said, "this is currently my favorite bit of you. I think it's sweet."_

_Edward rolled his eyes at me._

_"I'd like to check you both over in a few hours," Carlisle said, "just to make sure that everything is as it should be. But I am pretty sure that you're going to be fine. That doesn't mean, however," he said sternly, "that I want to see you playing this sort of game again. Wrestling is one thing, but tearing each other apart is likely to wake up your baser instincts. It's certainly not a safe thing to do with Bella around."_

_Edward and Emmett sighed in concert and hung their heads._

_"I'm not going to give you a lecture," Carlisle said, "just suggest you to be a bit more careful when you play-fight."_

_Emmett looked up with a grin, "Sure," he said._

"_And Emmett, I'd like to have a discussion with you in my office this afternoon. Understand?"_

"_Sure Pops," Emmett answered a little more subdued than his jovial self. It looked like he winced again. I guess his leg was still reattaching itself._

_**Later that afternoon:**_

_Aw shit! What is Pops gonna do? He wants me in his study. This could be bad. I'm probably just getting myself all worked up over nothing._

I knocked on the door to Carlisle's study. "Come in Emmett," Carlisle answered.

"Ah, you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Emmett," he looked up suddenly from reading his journals, "I do want to see you and hope you can explain something to me."

"Sure Pops, what d'ya need?" I sat down and crossed my leg over my knee trying to appear as casual as possible even though I was nervous inside.

"I need to know how is it that two of my sons were sitting in my living room missing an appendage from each of them."

_Okay go with the obvious answer. Do not volunteer anything that can get your butt plastered by this man_.

"Weeeeeeell, I tore off Edward's arm first and then he tore off my leg," I answered him not quite looking him in the eyes.

"What were you fighting about?" He asked when he saw I was not forthcoming with any more information. "And did you two have to do this in front of poor Bella?"

"But Pops it was _for_ her!" I countered, hoping he would see my reasoning. "She wanted to see what happens when we lose an appendage?"

"So Bella asked you to tear each other apart?" _Shit he was going to corner me if I didn't answer him right!_

"No… Sir… she didn't ask," I hedged, wondering how big a whole I was about to dig for myself.

"Oh I see, she was curious and so Edward suggested that you two demonstrate on each other," He inquired as he lifted a challenging brow at me. "Is that right?"

_Yep, this was a pretty big hole; a massive sinkhole and I was in middle ground. I hated the challenging brow thing he did. He always did that when he dared us to lie to him. That usually meant more trouble for us in the past when we got caught in the lie; didn't need more trouble here._

"Nah Pops," I answered sheepishly. "I just wanted to show her how easy it was to repair and how we don't have to worry about it so much."

"So you wanted to reassure Bella of these things and Edward was a willing participant?" He asked unbelievingly. He knew how protective Edward was of Bella.

_Awww crap, he's actually getting pissed. Damn it. He's gonna beat my ass I just know it. He wouldn't be setting me up if he wasn't and I can't lie to him; he will be able to tell as my sire. I am so fricking doomed. Why didn't Alice see this coming and warn me about it?_

"No sir. I kinda made him do it."

_Damn! I sound like a little kid caught stealing cookies. If I were stealing cookies it would be oatmeal raisins like my mom used to make. Those were some good cookies. I don't think... FOCUS FOOL! Note to self: sound a bit more manlike when you answer the next question._

"Well I guess that pretty much sums it all up. Let's see: Bella may or may not have expressed some interest in what happens when a vampire's limb is torn off and what has to happen to reattach it.

You, in your concern for Bella, a human girl, to know everything, despite any objections by her boyfriend, your brother, Edward, decide to accommodate her by displaying a demonstration of said loss and repair so she can see the process for herself.

So you maneuver a confrontation between your brother and yourself and force him into complying no matter what his objections were; or the effect it may have had on Bella and carry out your 'show and tell' of one of our vampire anomalies to her."

_This time I openly winced. When he put it like this, I was in deep shit and I knew it. I just hung my head in shame._

"Well son, did that just about cover everything?" asked my dad, Carlisle, his determination growing right before my eyes.

_Carlisle, the coven leader, was gone and I was facing a man determine to get his child in line. I squirmed in fear this time. He apparently was sick of his kids doing stupid shit and has decided he is not going to accept it anymore. It had to be me he would start with._

"Pops, I … yes sir…"

_So much for my Xbox rematch with Jasper tonight; I was so not gonna be sitting anywhere for the next few hours or more. Then I heard the real tell-tell signs - everyone was leaving the house as we spoke. ALICE! Now she sees something!_

"Emmett, I need you to stand up, walk over here, and dropped your trousers," he demanded or commanded or whatever.

_It didn't matter; my unbeating heart leapt to my throat. I was about to be in a world of hurt. Okay, beg. I can beg with the best of them. _

"Pops, please, I swear to you it will never happen again," I begged pitifully. "I won't try anything else unless someone says it is okay. I see my error in judgment and I understand I was jeopardizing Bella's safety and my relationship with my brother and probably the whole family," I continued, wishing I could cry real tears; way too much emotional turmoil for me. "I get it now Pops. Now that I have had a chance to think about it, it makes sense to me how stupid this was."

"Good son, then there is no need to explain it any further. Now follow my instructions and don't make me have to say it twice."

"Pops…"

"Emmett…"

"Yes sir," I complied and stood up. With shaking fingers, I unbuttoned my pants and walked toward him.

_I wasn't gonna fight my dad cause, frankly, he would win for one thing; and I respected him too much for another; but this was embarrassing. I wasn't worried about a spanking too much. It would probably hurt. But I would heal and then everything would be fine. After all I was not little Eddie crying while Jasper busted his butt. I could take this like the man I was. Fine, let's just get this over with. I dropped my pants and leaned over his desk which until now I hadn't noticed was cleared of everything. He knew what was about to happen anyway!_

"Okay Emmett, we will begin and when I am done this will be over, understand?"

"Yes sir," I answered.

Nervous, why was I sounding nervous? Hello a spanking. Little kids get those. No big deal. I placed my head in the crook of my arm in case it got to be too funny. Then I heard the whoosh of sudden displaced air and heard his hand connect with my ass.

"Shiiiiiiit!" _I was shocked into a realization I was not prepared for. This was really painful!_

Carlisle stopped and chastised me quietly, "Watch the language young man. I am going to finish now so try to control yourself, if you can."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," I sniffed.

_My ass was throbbing. He continued again and again and again and I was not laughing at all. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't cry what about all that man talk. Screw that, this shit…this hurts! Let somebody else be the man. When would he finish; had it been ten minutes? Owwwww! Okay, think it, but don't scream it. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain! Okay, don't think about pain; that makes it worse. Fluffy bunnies yeah, fluffy bunnies I'll think about fluffy bunnies. They are so soft and cuddly and now they're wearing steel-toed combat boots while kicking my ass! I couldn't help it, I whimpered, out loud. _

"Ooooooo, Pops please," I begged for real this time.

"Almost over son," he answered.

_He put his hand around my waist as if to steady me and continued pounding on my butt faster and harder than before. I wanted to run at this point it hurt so badly but he had me in a vice grip. I wailed. No sugarcoating it, yep I was wailing. I might as well turn in the man card I was crying so hard. I was sobbing like my little brother and I was no longer aloof about his spankings. I would definitely be more respectful for what he has to go through from now on and I am gonna make damn sure I don't wind up across Carlisle desk again. Then it was done and I was still sobbing. Pops let me go, but I couldn't move just yet. _

"Emmett, son, I'm going to help you up now, okay?" I just nodded at him. "All is forgiven and we will not have a repeat of this incident in the future, understand?"

"Yeah, Pops, I understand." I finally found my voice.

_I hissed as he helped me get my pants back on and I hung my head down, completely embarrassed by my behavior that led to this and solemnly turned for the door._

"Emmett…" he stopped.

_His voice was filled with his own pain. I whirled around and grabbed him in a bear hug. He returned it full force. Pops was feeling bad for having to tag my ass, like he was in the wrong. It was so totally my fault. I wanted him to know that. We just held each other for a few minutes not needing to communicate with words. Then I let go and looked him in his eyes. _

"I'm gonna go to my room and nurse my sore ass, Pops," I told him earnestly with a smile.

He smiled back happy to see me back to my jovial self. "No more dismembering. Remember that," he chided.

"Oh, I won't be forgetting that for a long time coming; later Pops," I left his study with as much speed as I could muster with my butt still throbbing.

Be sure and check out the rest of the story: "What Didn't Happen" and "What Didn't Happen Behind Closed Doors" by KimberleyIonaSmith. I think they both rock.


End file.
